stbenedictsdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Spells
Mage spells Base: D4HD, 0.1 BAB (0.4 for spells), 0AC, 4+INT skills Traditionalist: 6+INT mana, new tier every 75, may maintain 2 channeled abilities, learn a new spell every 3 levels The Mordigheim Method: 4+INT mana, new tier every 40, 2x INT modifier to spell hit, learn a new spell every 2 levels New Kalemthese: 5+INT mana, new tier every 60, may cast (k) spells, learn a new spell every 3 levels Start with 3+INT mod spells. Gain 3 new spells per tier. T1 Magic Missile. 5/missile Fires multiple damaging magical projectiles dealing 1D4+INT damage. 1 missile per 5 caster levels. 300ft range Mage Armour ©. 4/1 Provides an AC bonus to frontal attacks. +4AC and +1DR per caster level. Ignite. 2 Starts a small fire Lights. 5 Provides illumination. 30ft radius. 1 hour duration. Duration is extended to 24 hours if caster remains in contact with the light source. Minor telekinesis. 5 Moves small objects at close range slowly. Lasts 1 minute. Objects move at 1ft per round Efficiency ©. 5/1 Reduces mana cost of spells. All spell costs are reduced by 1 (minimum 1) Acid arrow. 10 Deals damage over time and lowers DR. Must hit with spell attack. If hit to WP then DR is lowered by 1 per 5 caster levels. 1d12+INT mod damage per round for 1 round per 2 caster levels. 60ft range. Detect Magic. 4 Detects spells within 50ft unless actively concealed, in which case make opposed concentration checks. Enhance Weapon. 8 Adds elemental damage to a weapon for an hour. +2 damage per 5 caster levels. Secret mark (k). 3 Creates a hidden symbol only visible by the caster or by magic. Lasts 1 week. sobriety (k). 3 Reduces the effects of alcohol, drugs and mind effecting poison. Allows for a re-roll at + 10 Open lock (k). 7 Grants a bonus to open lock checks equal to total INT score. Awareness ©. 6 Gain 360 vision. Lasts 10 minutes. Project voice 3 Multiply the volume of your voice by INT mod T2 Arc of lightning. 14 Deals electricity damage in a frontal cone. 15ft. 1d10/caster level, opposed REF for half damage. protection from elements ©. 8/2 Grants damage reduction from one energy type. Damage type must be set when cast. Reduces damage by 2/caster level. Push. 11 Ranged bull rush attack Jump. 18 Grants a bonus to the jump skill Spell Projection ©. 5/1 Extends the range of all spells Ray of Frost. 12 Ranged attack which may slow move speed Dispel magic. 16 Negates magical buffs feather fall. 18 Reduces fall damage Farsight (k). 12 Allows you to see 100x further Alarm (k). 15 Produces sound when triggered Melf's meteors. 16 Creates damaging bullets which may be thrown, slung or shot Mending. 20 Repairs simple objects Darkness (k). 14 Covers an area in darkness T3 Fire Ball. 30 2 round cast, deals damage in an area, may go straight to wounds Force Nova. 23 Damages and knocks back near by enemies Empowerment ©. 15/4 Spells deal more damage Blur ©. 16/3 All attacks have a chance to miss you Spider Climb. 25 Grants a bonus to climb Shock. 22 Melee attack which deals damage and has a chance to stun Lesser Invisibility. 28 May hide in direct sight with a bonus to hide while immobile Telekinesis. 21 Can move large objects at distance, may grapple/bullrush/trip Grease (k). 27 Cause an area to become slippery Mirror image (c,k). 10/5 Create an illusionary double of yourself Frost trap. 24 2 round cast, create an invisible trap which causes damage and slows in an area Still spell (c,k). 20/3 Make it seem as though you are not casting Counter Spell. 26 When readied opponents spells will fail to cast or effect themselves T4 Lightning bolt. 32 Hits all targets in a line Wall of fire. 37 Creates a wall of fire which damages and may ignite passers through Levitation ©. 20/4 You may float up to 3ft above solid ground Blink. 36 You appear within 100ft on your next round Protective sphere. 38 Protect or trap a target within a damage absorbing sphere Arcane Manipulation ©. 20/1 Change the damage type and visual effect of spells Mirror vision (k). 31 See around corners Tenzzer's transformation ©. 25/6 Attacks deal elemental damage and you add your INT to attack rolls Stone skin. 33 You are an able to act but gain massive damage reduction Lesser flight. 39 Gain the power of clumsy, slow flight at low altitude Anti magic field. 34 Negates spells and hampers casting in an area Curse (k). 35 Causes the target to make D20 rolls on a D12 for a period Luck (k). 39 Gain a re-roll on a failed skill check Category:Daeron's Druidy Bullshit Category:Spells Category:DND Category:DND GamePlay